


Silk

by bluesuede



Series: Fall Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Fire, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: “You would have died.”“People call me dramatic Alexander but clearly they have never met you.”





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic to my fall fics series! This is a cute one and the prompt was: “I extinguished the fire on your silk shirt – I mean who wears silk to watch a bonfire – and I’m lecturing you as I try to find you something to wear at my house.” 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one and feel free to leave your thoughts down below if you have any! Once again this is not beta’d.

  
  
  


“-I just don’t understand why you would wear a silk shirt to a bonfire. I mean, who does that? It’s October, the weather isn’t exactly warm and especially not at night. And why would you sit on the brick of the pit? It makes no sense and you almost died. 

“I did not almost die Alexander.” Magnus cuts Alec off, in a tone that is far too calm for a person who almost burned to death if anyone were to ask Alec. 

Alec flits through his closet and looks for a shirt for Magnus to wear as he sits on Alec’s bed in his own singed one covered in soot. Magnus’ had better looks, Alec can admit as he looks at yet another black shirt. “Magnus do you see your shirt right now? I would have been in so much trouble if you died. My parents would have disowned me.  _ You would have died _ ,” He was interrupted by a giggle from his bed. “Do you think this is funny Magnus? Well, I don’t.” Alec turns around and tosses one of his sweaters to Magnus that was too big on him, maybe one that could accommodate his shoulders.

“People call me dramatic Alexander but clearly they have never met you. I am fine, now don’t worry your pretty head over it.” Magnus chuckles as he whips his ruined shirt over his head, exposing his smooth skin underneath. Alec tears his eyes away from Magnus with hot cheeks and replays all the moments that lead up to this very one. 

_ When Izzy had announced that she was throwing a bonfire for only “a few people Alec relax”, Alec should not have relaxed. There was far too many teenagers in his parent’s backyard surrounding a fire holding beers. This was an accident waiting to happen.  _

_ Alec brushed past yet another guy wearing a Thrasher T-shirt and vowed to never let Izzy to convince him of anything again. He sent a glare her way to where she was sitting in a lawn chair by the junior, Clary Fray. Next to her was Jace and her annoying friend that talked to much. Now that they were accounted for Alec turned to make his way back to his room for another hour before he came back to make sure they hadn’t done anything stupid.  _

_ As he was passing by a girl who “really hated Jared now”, Alec’s eye caught someone who he actually liked. Magnus was sitting on the ledge of the fire pit looking far too good in a maroon silk shirt that was dangerously close to the flames. And actually- were the flames licking at the shirt?  _ Fuck!  _ His shirt was on fire and he just kept sitting there. Did he not feel his shirt  _ on fire-  _ and Alec  _ had to do something. 

_ He grabbed the closest cup he could find, which happened to be in a kid's hand, and ran over to Magnus and threw the cup of liquid onto his back. And thank god that hadn’t been liquor.  _

__ Magnus, not pleased about being doused, turned towards him with an incredulous look. Alec was fairly certain this wasn’t what Izzy meant when she said to get Magnus to notice him. Alec was pretty sure the entire party noticed him now as they had all stopped to stare at the commotion. _ _

__

_ “Uh. Sorry Magnus but your shirt was on fire.” Alec explained at Magnus’ angry face. “Like, legitimately on fire and I just panicked. I- I have a shirt you can borrow upstairs if you want to get one.” Alec stared at Magnus’ increasingly softening face and immediately turned on his heal at the small nod Magnus gave him.  _

__

_ It was on the stairs leading to his bedroom that Alec had finally worked up the courage to talk to Magnus again, “Are you alright?”  _

__

_ “Yes, I’m alright. This shirt on the other hand…” Magnus replied, following Alec into his bedroom.  _

__

_ At having Magnus in his room, Alec became aware if his growing nervousness. He had books and work strewn about the room, a few pieces of clothing littered the floor, and his bed was unmade. He had also never had anyone in his room despite his immediate family and with his building uneasiness he did what any rational person would do. Start lecturing their crush about his horrible decision to wear a silk shirt to a bonfire. _

__

“You can turn around now Alexander. I’m decent.” Magnus chides, a teasing tone to his voice. Alec turns back to face Magnus and finds him still seated in his bed, looking around, and looking amazing in his sweater. 

__

“Uh. I don’t know what you want to do now. I mean- you can go back outside to the bonfire if you want but if it was me I would rather stay away from a fire right now. I can make you hot cocoa to make up for throwing a drink at you if you’d like?” God, Alec cannot stop rambling. He brings a hand up to his nape to rub at his neck, preferring to stare at the floor instead of Magnus in his clothes and who no doubt is judging Alec’s inability to speak without embarrassing himself. Then he hears soft footfalls coming his way and is that Magnus’ hand on his arm? The heat that seeps through his shirt causing him to suppress a shudder. 

__

“Darling, that sounds wonderful and don’t apologize for saving my life. I quite enjoy having my own knight in shining armor.” Magnus’ lips are on his cheek and in a second they are gone as he walks out of Alec’s room. Alec is left standing in his room unsure of what to do next and with a furious heat crawling up his cheeks.

__

“Well Alexander, are you coming? That hot cocoa won’t make itself, you know?” Magnus’ voice calls from the hallway. 

__

And maybe throwing this bonfire wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

__


End file.
